kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valyrian Wildfire
00:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC)}} Grrr Sorry Badges Again, just lil' ol me, you can ignore this if you want. 13sora }} }} }} }} 23:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Proof for that statement please..}} Let's start over... 22:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC)|misaka=Firstly...please talk to staff members about trying to get a Talk Bubble...you using SOMEONE ELSE'S Talk Bubble..DOES NOT make it right...now for some Talk bubble help?..look here, here and here. Just please don't use someone else's talk bubble...its confusing and a bit offensive to the person's Talk bubble you used...}} 22:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Ahem...you also CAN't delete messages from your talk page unless your archiving...}} 22:52, September 9, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=That reason alone doesn't give you the right to delete a message, unless it's actually offensive to you, you can get rid of it...it's also a reminder NOT TO DO IT AGAIN.....plus I JUST GAVE YOU ADVICE and you ignore it???....hmmmmmmmm}} 21:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC)|aria=Please stop making stupid categories like that....that's what the userboxes are used for....-ish..}} 21:41, September 10, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=The categories about finishing BBS and DDD, as the USERBOXES have them anyways..}} 00:34, September 11, 2012 (UTC)|lore=YOU DID IT AGAIN...seriously STOP making stupid categories...the userboxes are used for that NOT just you making random categories.....JUST STOP....}} 01:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=From what I can remember, I've done my research, you've done unneeded categories in the Disney Wiki correct?...your doing it again...I know that some of the music is correct, but...the categories are used for userboxes and for articles...or for userpages (with the added userboxes)...those userboxes hasn't been made yet...so the categories in itself...just doesn't add up...CREATE the userboxes FIRST before making up the categories...this isn't because they don't deserved to be deleted, it's because they have nothing they are connect to..you just made it up because you missed some categories...also CATEGORIES ISN'T EVERYTHING IN THIS WIKI...so as I said before....please stop making stupid categories unless it's actually connect via userboxes..otherwise they WILL be deleted again.}} 01:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=For userboxes....talk to Chainoffire, that's his department...}} Section } (UTC)|larxene=I don't think we've met. my name is Chainoffire. I've noticed that when you leave messages on talkpages, you don't make you own section. Do you know how to make your own section on other's talkpages?}} } (UTC)|sephiroth=Well when you edit a talk page, there is a text box toward the right of the screen just above the Publish button. just name your section there. and if you want to know how to make Userboxes, I can lead you to a tutorial. But that is not what categoies are for, please use your edit count for something more beneficial. Thank you.}} Okay, THAT'S IT!!! I'M THROUGH REASONING WITH YOU Warning 1 08:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC)}} Ummmm hi? KH 1.5 Trailer Please refrain from uploading the trailer (or any other video) to the wiki. Please use the Template:Video instead. 21:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) It is somewhat difficult, but if you click the link to the template, it gives you instructions on what to do. The template also makes the videos look a lot nicer on the page than they would as just a file. 22:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) LegendAqua } (UTC)|larxene=LegendAqua is currently on hiatus break, and will respond to your question when he has the time. He hasn't responded to me either, so please be patient. Thank You.}} Affilation 06:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|time=06:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|kurisu=Yes, affilation wouldbe ood for both wiki's...so please provide a picture for your affilation icon so that it can go into the Keyhole's affilation page. LA will add in the affilaton later. (LA tis in hiatus still) }} 06:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|time=06:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|erza=Dude...Byz...you guys (Disney Wiki's Admin etc.) needs to decide on that not LA.}} 06:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|time=06:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|11=Ummm..Byz...LA needs everyone (which means the Disney Wiki Admins) to deliberate on it...if your a Diadmin then sorry, if not, then please speak to your Disney Admins to dleiberate on a picture please, this is not meant not an "understatement" towards you Byz.}} } (UTC)|xaldin=expect it sometime tommorrow}} } (UTC)|axel=its ready!}} Disney Wiki Userboxes Sure, what exactly do you want me to do with the userboxes? Thanks Well, I use monobook, so I don't have live chat, but I'm on the IRC. Roleplay Hey Byz, long time no chat! How've ya been? But, I'm not really in the mood for roleplay. Maybe some other time